THANK YOU
by Luna-Kitsune-Blu
Summary: The final little one-shot that goes with 'A Pity to Forget' and the aftermath of 'Please Zelda, Make it All Go Away'. Rated for suiside and because it might make you cry...namly Elhustino


A/n: well, this goes a little more into detail about what happened to Zelda in 'Please Zelda, Make It All Go Away' which is the ending to 'A Pity to Forget.' A very SAD ending. If you haven't read either but want to sob over something I wrote while being VERY depressed, THEN GO TO MY BIO AND READ THEM. Darn you caps lock…anywho, this will shine some light on what happened to our princess and how it drove our Linky to insanity

Enjoy

~*~*~

A young boy sits in a corner of Kakariko village. The now finished town is filled with activity, but he doesn't seem to notice. People pass. Some stop, just to look at the shell propped up on the wall of the potion shop. A tattered green tunic hangs over his broken figure, almost black from the dirt and blood covering it.

A young girl walks by, gripping her mother's hand. She glances at the figure, which looks up. The girl turns away as she and her mother reach the door to the shop. "Now you wait here," her mother scolds before opening the door. The girl nods as her mother takes one more look at her before closing the door. Out the corner of her eye, she watches the other boy. He just sits and stares at the blue tint of the heavens. 

"Go away…"

The girl turns to him, hands on her hips. He looks at her, his deep blue eyes blank and empty. "What did you say to me?" she asks. He doesn't move. "I asked you a question."

"Why haven't you left?" he asks, the icy glare making her shiver even in the summer day. "Why don't you run? Do you know who I am?"

"I ASKED YOU FIRST!" she screams, getting red in the face. He closes the hazy sapphire orbs and opens them once again on the mid-day sky. She looks at him for a minute, seeing the clouds reflect in the lenses of his eyes.  She sighs and walks over to him. "Is this seat taken?" He looks up in surprise. "I said, 'is this seat taken?'" He quickly shakes his head and she plops down next to him. She follows his gaze and the two watch the clouds pass by…

_One year ago, __Castle__Town__ had a great fire, but somehow every one was safe and out in Hyrule Field before the fire could spread too badly. The only lose was that of the princess. The next morning, the town folk found a young boy clutching her dead body, covered in her blood. Her throat was cut deeply, assumingly but the also blood covered sword found beside him.****_

"GET AWAY FROM THERE!!" 

The girl sits up with a bolt. Her mother rushes over to her and pulls her up by the hand. As her mother pulls her off, the girl looks back at the boy by the wall. He still sits there, blankly zoning off to space. The silent sapphire orbs darken as he is pulled farther and farther from her view…

_. Though he disappeared for many seasons, the murdering boy appeared in  __Kakariko__Village__ a mouth ago. He will sit and stare for days on end, without moving, then pickup and leave the next. His favorite spot is that by the potion shop. Though everyone knows who he is, no one has turned him in. With no way to prove the murder, they can do nothing but scowl at him from afar… _

****

"Mommy, why was that boy sitting all alone? Doesn't he have a mommy and daddy to look after him? Doesn't have a home?" 

The girl's mother sighs and sets down her glass. "That boy is a lunatic," she says calmly. The young girl shakes her head.

"No he's not, he just likes the sky."

"Oh honey," the woman holds her daughter close as the two sit at the table, "If only things could be as easy as you think they are…"

The girl pulls her mother to the potion shop. Her heart races as she and her mother run down the grassy square. A crowd had formed by the time the two had got there. Leaving her mother behind, she pushes though the think mass of people. Finally getting to the center, she sees the boy. He looks blankly at the heavens as it starts to rain. Pools of blood form around his limp hand, a knife to his side. The blood thins as the rain begins to fall faster. The crowd slowly leaves, soon only the girl is left to stare. 

"The Goddesses are crying, mother." She whispers, her eyes glued on his finally message carved into wall of the shop.

**Thank You**

****

****  


End file.
